Whatever Happened, Happened
Opis 1977 thumb|left|Narada Dharmy po ucieczce Sayida Dżungla, Jin budzi się po ogłuszeniu przez Sayida. Phil próbuje się z nim skontaktować przez krótkofalówkę, informuje go o ucieczce "Agresora". Jin stwierdza, że uciekinier zmierza na północ, a wie to, ponieważ ten go zaatakował. Chwilę później spostrzega postrzelonego Bena, przerywa rozmowę z Philem i zabiera młodego Linusa do Baraków. Baraki, Horace próbuje uspokoić mieszkańców, mówi im, że nie wiedzą czy będzie kolejny atak Agresorów, ale wszyscy powinni być postawieni w gotowości. Stwierdza, że więzień użył tego pożaru, aby odwrócić uwagę żeby móc uciec. Wtedy Jack pyta się go jak mógł podpalić vana skoro był zamknięty. Goodspeed odpowiada, że ktoś musiał spowodować pożar i wypuścić go z celi, a ponieważ kamery nie zarejestrowały nikogo przekraczającego granicę to musiał być ktoś z Dharmy. Przy spalonym busie, Roger prosi Kate aby mu pomogła, operując wyciągarką. Linus zauważa, że kobieta nie wie o czym mówi, po czym szybko tłumaczy co konkretnie ma zrobić. Później żartobliwie stwierdza, że nikt nie wsiadłby na pokład łodzi podwodnej gdyby mówili im co naprawdę będą robić. Pyta się o jej imię, po czym sam przedstawia się pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem, co wywołuje zaskoczenie Kate, jednek kobieta nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Tuż obok podjeżdża bus Dharmy, ze środka wysiada Jin i wynosi ciężko rannego Bena. Roger spostrzega, że to jego syn. thumb|right|[[Juliet operuje młodego Bena ]] Biuro ochrony, James stoi przy monitorach gdy do sali wchodzi Kate. Mówi Sawyerowi, że ten postrzelony chłopak to młody Ben. James mówi jej, żeby przestałą zadawać pytania, aby nie zwracała na siebie uwagi. Każe jej wychodzić lecz w tym momencie do pokoju wchodzi Horace, od razu pyta się co kobieta tutaj robi. Sawyer improwizuje mówiąc, że przepytał ją czy widziała coś podejrzanego, lecz nic nie widziała i pozwala jej odejść. Zaraz po jej wyjściu Goodspeed pyta się czy sprawdzał celę Sayida. Jim odpowiada, że jeszcze nie. Horace mówi, że pora to sprawdzić i udaje się do celi. W zamku ciągle są klucze, Sawyer rozpoznaje, że to zestaw kluczy należący do któregoś z dozorców. Goodspeed mówi, że jest tylko trzech dozorców: Roger, Willy i nowo przybyły Jack. Sawyer obiecuje, że zaraz pogada z nowym. Wychodzi biorąc Milesa ze sobą. W drodze do punktu medycznego, Sawyer prosi Milesa, żeby jak najszybciej odnalazł Jacka, Kate oraz Hugo i zamknął ich w domu oraz pilnował ich. James mówi, że nie chce aby rozmawiali z kimkolwiek, ponieważ mogą zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Miles odchodzi, a Sawyer podchodzi do zdenerwowanego Rogera który zaraz wstaje i pyta się go kto postrzelił jego syna. James odpowiada, że nie wie ale nad tym pracują, przed wejściem do budynku prosi Linusa, żeby dał mu swoje klucze jednak Roger nie ma ich przy sobie. Sawyer mówi, że nie ma sprawy ale Linus zdaje sobie sprawę co się stało z kluczami. thumb|left|Rozmowa o czasie Ben leży na stole operacyjnym, operuje go Juliet. Sawyer wchodzi do pomieszczenia i ze zdziwieniem pyta się gdzie jest lekarz. Juliet odpowiada, że do piątku będzie w stacji Zwierciadło. Burke mówi, że nie jest w stanie mu pomóc, Benowi potrzebny jest chirurg. James po chwili zastanowienia wychodzi. W jednym z domków, Jack pyta się Milesa czy on, Hugo i Kate mają areszt domowy. Miles żartobliwie stwierdza, że nie, mogą wyjść w każdej chwili ale jak to zrobią zostaną postrzeleni w nogę. Kate uspokaja Jacka, że Sawyer tylko wykonuje swoją pracę. Przy stole siedzi Hurley i przygląda się swoim rękom. Miles pyta się go co robi. Hugo mówi mu, o filmie Powrót do przeszłości. Skoro oni wrócili się w czasie na Wyspę, a mały Ben umrze to znaczy, że nie dorośnie przez do nie sprowadzi ich z powrotem na Wyspę, co z kolei oznacza, że nie mają prawa istnieć w tym czasie. Miles zaczyna mu tłumaczyć, że to na tym nie polega. Mówi, że nie mogą nic zmienić, to, że Ben został postrzelony przez Sayida miało miejsce, a oni nie doświadczają tego jak się to dalej potoczy. Hugo dalej nie rozumie. Miles mówi mu, że musi się przyzwyczaić, a skoro Ben żył jak był dorosły to jako dzieciak nie może umrzeć. Kate pyta się go co dalej jeśli się myli. Miles odpowiada sarkastycznie, że w takim wypadku wszyscy przestaną istnieć i tak czy inaczej nie ma to znaczenia. Nagle do domku wbiega Sawyer i prosi Jacka żeby poszedł z nim, młody Ben traci krew i tylko on może mu pomóc. Jack mówi, że nie będzie go operował. James stwierdza, że jeśli z nim nie pójdzie to dzieciak umrze. Jack odpowiada, że w takim wypadku umrze. Kate, obserwuje Sawyera idącego do izby chorych. Gdy widzi, że Jack robi coś w kuchni podchodzi do niego i pyta się go dlaczego nie pomoże Benowi skoro ty tylko dziecko. Lekarz powołuje się na Milesa, który powiedział, że oni nie mogą nic zmienić. Kate mówi, że być może to on powinien go uratować. Shephard mówi, że za 30 lat zamknie go w klatce żeby go zoperował, później Kate namówi go do przeprowadzenia operacji pod groźbą zamordowania Sawyera. Dalej mówi, że już raz uratował Linusa i nie musi robić tego ponownie. Kate stwierdza, że to jest ich wina ponieważ sprowadzili Sayida z powrotem - oni to spowodowali. Dalej Jack mówi, że poprzednim razem cały czas starał się wszystko naprawiać, ale być może Wyspa sama chce to robić, a on tylko wchodził jej w drogę. Austen mówi, że nie podoba jej się jego nowa postawa i, że wolała jego poprzednie nastawienie, lecz Jack zaprzecza mówiąc, że tak naprawdę tego też nie lubiła. Gdy kobieta to słyszy, wybiega nagle z domu nie zważając na krzyki Milesa. thumb|right|Kate i Sawyer poszukują Innych Izba chorych, Juliet stoi przy łóżku Bena gdy przychodzi do niej pielęgniarka i mówi, że przyszła jedna z nowych, dowiedziała się, że Linus potrzebuje krwi to przyszła ponieważ jest uniwersalnym dawcą. Po chwili Juliet zakłada Kate igłę do poboru krwi. Burke pyta się dlaczego Jack nie chciał operować Bena. Kate stwierdza, że gdyby sama rozumiała jego motywy to by jej tutaj nie było. Juliet pyta się również czy coś było między nimi poza Wyspą. Kate mówi prawdę, że byli zaręczeni. Wtedy do budynku wchodzi zdenerwowany Roger, Juliet każe mu wyjść ale Kate wstawia się za nim, że może zostać i dotrzymać jej towarzystwa gdy Juliet będzie przy Benie. Gdy Burke odchodzi, Roger mówi Kate, że Ben zabrał mu klucze i uwolnił więźnia. Zrobił to przez niego, wydawało mu się, że będzie najlepszym ojcem na świecie ale tak się nie stało, chłopak potrzebuje matki. Wtedy z chłopakiem zaczyna dziać się coś złego, Juliet każe pielęgniarce wyprowadzić Rogera. Jeden z domków, dyskusja Milesa i Hurleya o czasie nadal trwa. Hugo nie może pojąc, że to co robią już się stało. Miles nadal próbuje mu to wytłumaczyć lecz bezskutecznie. Straume daje Hugo pistolet i każe mu go zastrzelić. Hugo mówi, że nie może go zabić w 1977 bo nie będzie mógł przypłynąć na frachtowcu za 30 lat. Miles nadal próbuje wytłumaczyć, że on już przybył na frachtowcu, a teraz jest jego teraźniejszość. Hugo pyta się go dlaczego w takim razie jeśli Ben został postrzelony przez Sayida to dlaczego nie pamiętał tego gdy był przez niego torturowany po katastrofie samolotu. Miles zdziwiony mówi, że o tym nie pomyślał. Przy wejściu do punktu medycznego, Juliet wysyła Rogera do stacji medycznej po zapasy których nie ma tutaj. Linus jej dziękuje, że robi wszystko co w jej mocy i odchodzi. Kate pyta się lekarki czy z Benem wszystko w porządku, ta jednak mówi, że jego stan tylko się ustabilizował, a ona nie jest w stanie mu pomóc. Kate z oburzeniem stwierdza, że nie mogą poprostu czekać, aż chłopak umrze. Wtedy Juliet mówi, że może Inni będą w stanie mu pomóc. Kate i Juliet wyjeżdżają z Benem na noszach i biorą go do vana. Juliet chce jechać z Kate, ale ta się nie zgadza ponieważ gdy ją złapią może to mieć poważne konsekwencje w przeciwieństwie niż dla Austen. Juliet mówi, że jak Sawyer się dowie, że zabrała Bena to będzie musiała mu powiedzieć, ale da jej jak najwięcej czasu. Kate zatrzymuje się przed barierą ultradźwiękową, wysiada z samochodu i idzie po Bena, lecz wtedy widzi w oddali innego vana którym jedzie Sawyer. Gdy James wysiada, Kate mówi, że spodziewa się tego, że chce ją zatrzymać. Ford jednak odpowiada, że przyjechał jej pomóc. LaFleur wpisuje kod aby wyłączyć ogrodzenie, po czym podchodzi do vana i bierze Bena na ręce. Kate pyta się go dlaczego jej pomaga. Sawyer mówi, że powie jej to samo co powiedziała mu Juliet gdy zadał to samo pytanie: "Niezależnie co z niego wyrośnie, to nie da dziecku umrzeć", a on robi to dla niej. W Barakach Juliet wchodzi do domku w którym Miles przetrzymuje Jacka i Hugo. Prosi ich żeby dali im trochę prywatności. Gdy mężczyźni wychodzą zamyka za nimi drzwi. Gdy Jack wychodzi spod prysznica, Juliet czeka na niego. Pyta się go dlaczego jej nie pomógł. Jack odpiera, że to Ben. Kobieta od razu mówi, że to jeszcze nie ten Ben, że teraz to tylko dzieciak. Mówi mu, że teraz to i tak nie ma znaczenia, a jego życie leży w rękach Sawyera i Kate. Jack stwierdza, że wrócił żeby ich wszystkich uratować. Juliet mówi mu że, nie potrzebowali ratunku, żyli spokojnie przez 3 lata, a on wrócił tylko dla siebie. Gdy prosi go o wytłumaczenie dlaczego wrócił, Jack odpowiada jej, że wrócił ponieważ powinien wrócić. Teran Innych, Kate i Sawyer niosący Bena idą dżunglą. Kate mówi, że Roger wie, że Jim podejrzewa młodego Linusa o wypuszczenie Sayida. Sawyer stwierdza, że dzieci są w stanie zrobić prawie wszystko jak sa zdenerwowani na rodziców. Kobieta pyta się go czy z tego powodu prosił ją o to żeby zająć się jego córką. Mówi mu również, że Cassidy ma ciekawą teorię dlaczego wyskoczył z helikoptera. Dlatego, że bał się tego co by było gdyby nie wyskoczył. Ford przyznaje, że nigdy by się między nim i Kate nigdy nie ułożyło, a 3 lata spędzone na Wyspie pozwoliły mu dorosnąć aby stworzyć związek z Juliet. Wtedy z krzaków wychodzą Inni i otaczają ich. Mówią im, że złamali zasady rozejmu. Wtedy Sawyer mówi im, że wiedzą o tym, a postrzelony Ben jest problemem obu stron, więc powinien ich natychmiast zaprowadzić do Richarda Alperta thumb|left|Richard wnosi młodego Bena do świątyni W trakcie wędrówki pojawia się Richard Alpert. Ku zdziwieniu Sawyeram, Alpert rozpoznaje Bena. Pyta się ich co się mu stało i dlaczego go tutaj przynieśli. Kate wyjaśnia mu, że został postrzelony i przynieśli go aby oni go uratowali. Richard stwierdza, że może to zrobić ale to go na zawsze zmieni, zapomni o tym co się stało ale straci swoja niewinność - na zawsze pozostanie jednym z nich. Pyta się ich czy nadal chcą go oddać. Kate zgadza się, Sawyer oddaje Bena Richardowi. Wtedy do Alperta zwraca się jeden z innych. Mówi mu, że nie powinien tego robić bez zgody Ellie, jeśli Charles się dowie nie będzie zadowolony. Richard stwierdza, że nie obchodzi go to, ponieważ nie odpowiada przed nimi i odchodzi z Benem na rękach. Niosąc go przez dżungle dociera do Świątynii, staje na chwilę przed wejściem po czym wchodzi do środka. 2005 thumb|right|Kate odwiedza Cassidy po powrocie z Wyspy Stany Zjednoczone, Kate podjeżdża pod jeden z domów, wysiada i z malutkim Aaronem na rękach dzwoni do drzwi. Drzwi otwiera Cassidy, jest szczęśliwa z widoku Kate, mówi, że widziała ją we wiadomościach. Po chwili pyta się jej czemu przyjechała. Kate odpowiada, że przysłał ją Sawyer. W środku, Cassidy spogląda na zawartość koperty pełnej pieniędzy i nie może się nadziwić, że Sawyer jeszcze żyje. Kate mówi, że powiedział gdzie może ją znaleźć i kazał zaopiekować się Clementine. Zakłopotana Austen zbiera się do wyjścia i mówi, że powinna wysłać pieniądza zamiast z nimi przychodzić. Nagle Cassidy pyta się jej dlaczego powiedziała jej prawdę, dlaczego jej zaufała. Kate mówi, że jego córka ma prawo wiedzieć, że mu na niej zależy. Cassidy pyta się jej dlaczego w takim pytanko nie wrócił z nimi. Austen mówi, że wyskoczył z helikoptera ponieważ kończyło się paliwo. Philips jednak stwierdza, że wyskoczył ponieważ jest tchórzem, przez cały czas od momentu gdy powiedziała mu, że ma córkę, nawet do niej nie zadzwonił, a pieniądze które przyniosła Kate nawet nie są jego. Austen mówi, że dostała wysokie odszkodowanie i wszystko nie było jej potrzebne. Cassidy przerywa jej i mówi, że nie musi się tłumaczyć, a po chwili pyta się jej czy Aaron to jego syn. Kate zaprzecza mówiąc, że była w ciąży zanim go poznała. Kobieta jednak domyśla się, że to nie jej dziecko, zastanawia się dlaczego powiedziała jej to, że Oceanic Six zmyśliło historię o tym co stało się na wyspie, a nie powie jej prawdy o Aaronie. Kate odpowiada, że musi. 2008 thumb|left|Pożegnanie Kate z Aaronem Los Angeles, kolejny raz widzimy scenę spotkania na Long Beach Marina 23. Po odzyskaniu Aarona, Kate udaje się z nim do supermarketu aby kupić mu mleko. Na miejscu Aaron chce sok, gdy Austen idzie do odpowiedniej alejki dzwoni do niej Jack. Kobieta decyduje się nie odbierać, lecz po chwili nieuwagi Aaron znika jej z oczu. Kate zaczyna go gorączkowo szukać. Widzi, że Aaron jest prowadzony przez kobietę, która twierdzi, że właśnie prowadziła go aby ogłosić odnalezienie dziecka. Wkrótce potem Kate z Aaronem odwiedzają Cassidy. Drzwi otwiera im mała Clementine - córka Sawyera. Kate mówi jej, że wszyscy chcą wrócić z powrotem. Jack twierdzi, że nie powinni niej opuszczać. Później zwierza się jej, że zgubiła Aarona i chociaż była przerażona to spodziewała się, że ktoś go zabierze. Cassidy tłumaczy jej, że czuła się tak ponieważ sama go zabrała. Austen mówi, że to Claire go opuściła i, że musiała go zabrać aby się nim zaopiekować, że on jej potrzebował. Przyjaciółka jednak stwierdza, że to ona go potrzebowała, że tylko w taki sposób mogła zaleczyć ranę jaką wyrządził jej Sawyer. Kate odwiedza matkę Claire, przedstawia się lecz kobieta dobrze wie kim ona jest i wpuszcza ją do środka. Mówi, że zeszłej nocy przyszedł do niej Jack Shephard i mówił coś o kimś o imieniu Aaron. Kate mówi jej, że to jej wnuk, a jej córka - Claire - była w 8 miesiącu ciąży i przeżyła katastrofę oraz to ona urodziła dziecko na Wyspie, a nie Kate. Zaczęła opiekować się Aaronem gdy Claire zaginęła i postanowiła powiedzieć, że Aaron jest jej synem. Zbulwersowana kobieta pyta się dlaczego skłamała i od razu nie przyszła do niej. Kate powtarza słowa Cassidy, że ona go potrzebowała. Pokazała jej zdjęcie i powiedziała, że zameldowała się tuż obok. Aaron już wie, że ona jest jej babcią i, że będzie się nim opiekować na czas jej nieobecności. Pani Littleton pyta się jej, gdzie się wybiera, na co Kate odpowiada, że wraca z powrotem aby odnaleźć jej córkę. Następnie wzruszona żegna się ze śpiącym Aaronem i wychodzi z płaczem. thumb|right|John patrzy na Bena po jego przebudzeniu Stacja Hydra, Locke siedzi nad nieprzytomnym Benem, czekając na jego przebudzenie. Gdy Linus otwiera oczy ze zdziwieniem przygląda się Johnowi, który wita go mówiąc "Witam ponownie w świecie żywych". Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Co Richard zrobi z młodym Benem i dlaczego to aż tak a niego wpłynie? ** Czy ma to coś wspólnego z potworem? ** Może to rozbitkowie spowodowali, że Ben stał się zły? ** Może to Jacob uleczył Bena? Teorie * W trakcie rozmowy z Hurleyem Miles stwierdza, że od kiedy Ben przekręcił koło Wyspa podróżuje w czasie. Skąd wie, że Ben przekręcił zamarznięte koło? ** Może Daniel o tym wiedział i wyjaśnił to pozostałym. *** Daniel nie wiedział tego gdyż mówił Sawyerowi że cokolwiek Ben zrobił to oderwało ich od czasu. **** Między przystąpieniem Sawyera i reszty do Dharmy, a powrotem Jacka, Kate i Hugo minęły 3 lata, w tym czasie Miles mógł się więcej dowiedzieć o Orchidei, tym bardziej, że w widzimy Daniela przy wykopaliskach. ***** Ale nie wiemy w którym to było roku. * Kobieta, która odprowadzała Aarona w sklepie to Claire. Była bardzo podobna, jedynie starsza, a przez chwilę było wyraźne skupienie na niej, kamery i Kate. ** To nie mogła być Claire, nie zestarzałby się tak i nie zbrzydła przez 3 lata. *** Być może pochodziła z dalszej przyszłości **** Poza wyspą istnieje odrębna linia czasu, w którą Claire nie mogłaby wskoczyć. ***** Jednakże w momencie przesunięcia Wyspy, Claire jest na niej. Miles tłumacząc teorię Daniela odnośnie podróży w czasie, powiedział, że to co się dzieje teraz już miało miejsce, choć o tym oni nie mają pojęcia. Z tego wynika, że jeśli jest to Claire, to nie będzie miała pojęcia, że za 30 lat spotka w sklepie Kate i Aarona. * Jack nie chciał operować Bena, gdyż liczył, że w ten sposób on umrze i nie będzie go jako dorosły i te wszystkie rzeczy nie nastąpią, a tak naprawdę przez to sprawił, że Ben stał się zły (ponieważ Kate i Sawyer zanieśli go do Innych, aby go wyleczyli). Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku nie pojawiają się: Sun, Desmond i Daniel. da:Whatever Happened, Happened de:5.11 Zurück in die Zukunft en:Whatever Happened, Happened es:Whatever Happened, Happened fr:5x11 it:Quel che è stato è stato nl:Whatever Happened, Happened pt:Whatever Happened, Happened ru:Обратной дороги нет